La luz de un eterno día
by angelita del mal
Summary: el ha encontrado el amor de su eternidad con la nueva integrante de la familia Cullen no importa que sean enemigos naturales a él nunca le ha importado eso MH
1. Chapter 1

La luz de un nuevo día eterno

1

Lo primero que vi al abrir los ojos fue una luz sofocante la cual me incomodo, en el momento que tuve la oportunidad de observar lo que se encontraba a mí alrededor, pude ver que me encontraba rodeada por árboles. Con mucho esfuerzo se veía el cielo entrar por los arboles, pero se encontraba nublado y no podía saber qué hora era. Cuando me levanté empecé a revisar si me encontraba bien entonces note que tenía puesta ropa de hombre, al parecer, ya que me quedada demasiado holgada.

Empecé a caminar sin rumbo percibiendo los olores que se encontraban a mí alrededor, algunos de estos eran extraordinariamente agradables y muy apetitosos. Tenía tanta sed que escogí el más apetitoso y corrí a encontrarme con él para saciar mi sed, corrí lo más rápido que pude hasta que llegué a un claro en el que se encontraba un alce, salté encima de él y en menos tiempo del imaginado el alce ya estaba seco por completo, en su cuerpo no había quedado ni una gota de sangre.

¿Qué tipo de persona toma sangre?, ¿Por qué la idea de tomar sangre no me causada ningún tormento?, ¿Qué monstro era?

En ese momento un recuerdo golpeo en mi cabeza.

"_eres un vampiro, es tu naturaleza, tienes que tomar sangre para vivir"_

"_eso no justifica que tome la sangre de un ser humano, prometí no tomar la vida de un humano y lo cumpliré"_

Con un gran dolor de cabeza por el recuerdo continúe cazando hasta que mi sed quedó casi erradicada, si tenía que vivir de sangre seguiría mi promesa y no lastimaría a ningún humano.

Ya que no conocía el lugar decidí seguí otro de los aromas que había percibido antes, era más tentador que el de los alces, supongo que era de los humanos, por esa razón no lo adía seguido antes, porque el simple hecho de pensar en deber esa sangre hizo que me sintiera muy mal, no físicamente sino mentalmente, sentía una gran repulsión por mí al pensar en tener ese aroma tan apetecible en mi boca.

Tenía tanta curiosidad de saber de qué lugar provenía el aroma que le seguí hasta que llegué a un claro en el cual se encontraban unos edificios algo familiares; recordaba un sitio muy parecido a ese e inundado de ese aroma tan particular. Cuando me dirigía a ver aquellos edificios se escuchó un sonido muy estridente y después muchos gritos le siguieron, el aroma se fue haciendo más fuerte, entre ese aroma encontré uno en particular que en cierta forma se parecía mucho al mío pero tenía una gran semejanza el de los humanos que se encontraban ahí, ella se fue acercando a mí, era una joven de pelo largo acairelado de color cobrizo, esbelta y tenía los ojos de un color parecido al chocolate no muy oscuro, no muy claro.

Ya que estada cerca de mi pregunto — ¿Quién eres?— con un tono de voz que reconocí como una mesclado entre enojo y preocupación o eso fue lo que logre percibir.

Es pregunta hiso que me diera cuenta de que ni yo misma podía contestarla, no recordaba nada. —Realmente no lo recuerdo, ¿Quién eres tú? — contesté algo preocupada por mi falta de información.

Al escuchar mi respuesta ella hiso un gesto que me dio a entender que de cierta forma no me creía, pero aun así contesto a mi pregunta. —Me llamo Renesme, y ¿cómo está eso de que no recuerdas quien eres?— preguntó ahora mirándome fijamente, pude percibir en su tono de voz la curiosidad.

Decidí que la mejor respuesta que le podía otorgar era contarle lo poco que savia, que realmente era nulo. —Acabo de despertar en aquel bosque y no recuerdo como he llegado— ella echó un vistazo a sus espaldas, se habían reunido un gran número de personas en un lugar algo alejado pero del que nos podían ver, parecían curiosos.

Renesme regreso la mirada hacia mí. —Creo que será mejor que vallamos a un lugar en el que no llamemos tanto la atención—. Después de decir esto me agarró de la mano y me jaló hacia donde se encontraba la multitud, después de pasarla nos dirigimos a un vehículo e hizo que me subiera.

Esto empezó a preocuparme, no la conocía, como saber que no me ida a eliminar o algo por el estilo.

Después de pensarlo un momento decidí que lo mejor sería acompañarla, aunque quería saber a qué lugar me llevada.— ¿A dónde vamos?—pregunté algo preocupada.

Me contesto mientras subía —A mi casa, creo que a mi familia le va a resultar interesante tu caso—. Terminando de decir estas palabras arrancó el vehículo.

Nos fuimos moviendo a gran velocidad, claro que si fuera corriendo seria más rápido.

Mientras avanzábamos fui viendo como pasábamos los arboles como si ellos fueran moviéndose en lugar de que nosotras fuéramos las que nos moviéramos de lugar.

Y en muy poco tiempo nos encontramos enfrente de una gran casa blanca, bajamos del vehículo y entramos a la gran casa.

Mientras observaba la casa vi como Renesme ya estada entrando, decidí que lo mejor era seguirla.

Antes de alcanzarla pude escuchar como gritada un saludo. —Hola papá, mamá ya llegué y traigo visitas— decía mientras ponía sus cosas en el piso.

Después de escuchar estas palabras vi bajar a un hombre, alto de cabello cobrizo, tenía los ojos dorados, se movió con gran agilidad, se notada que era un vampiro. —Qué bueno que llegaste te esperábamos, y ¿quién es tu acompañante?— pregunto, mientras caminada hacia mí, realmente me estada incomodando mi falta de información, pero eso no editada que supiera que este hombre ya tenía tiempo siendo un vampiro.

De repente se detuvo, volteo a ver a su hija, con un rostro inexpresivo volteo a verme mientras espetada. —Con que no recuerdas nada— note en su voz algo de sorpresa y confusión.

No me vi cuenta en qué momento otro hombre adía entrado a la habitación pero por la forma en la que se movía comprobé que también era un vampiro.

—Eso no puede ser posible—decía mientras se acercada para verme mejor. —Tiene los ojos dorados, eso es una prueba de que no es una neófita así que debe recordar algo—se alejo de mi mientras observada al otro vampiro, este se empezó a acercarse nuevamente a mí extendiendo su mano para que la tomara, creo que era su forma de demostrar que no me aria daño realmente eso me consterno.

—Soy Edward Cullen y él es mi hermano Jasper Hale- me comento mientras yo seguía observando su mano, al ver que no hacia ningún ademan por tomarla la bajo.

Edward vio hacia la puerta y tomándome por sorpresa dijo. —En un momento conocerás a los demás—realmente no tenía muchas ganas de conocer más vampiros aunque tenía el ligero presentimiento de que no me harían daño.

"siempre has sido muy confiada" otra vez esa voz en mi cabeza, tan familiar y tan desconocida.

De repente se abrió la puerta de la casa, para vejar ver a un grupo de vampiros, ¿Cómo les fue en la caza? preguntó Renesme con una sonrisa en la cara.

Le respondió una de las recién llegadas, Bien y ¿Cómo te fue a ti en la escuela?, se les veía felices, me incomodada tanta felicidad alrededor me mí, yo no encajada en este lugar, era notorio.

Se volteo a verme para contestar. Bien, pero cuando acaldaron las clases me encontré con ella.

Se escucho la voz de uno de ellos algo cerca de mí. —De esta sorpresa hablabas Alice— preguntó uno de los hombres, era corpulento y algo alto, pero tenía cara de niño pequeño.

Una melodiosa voz contesto, con un tomo muy alegre. —Si, a ella me refería con lo de la sorpresa que nos esperaba en casa—dijo una de ellas, tenía el pelo corto y erizado, era muy menuda.

—Y cómo se llama nuestra invitada— preguntó el otro hombre viéndome a mí y a Edward, pero la que contestó fue Alice.

—No recuerda quién es- dijo con voz algo apagada

—Mmm… ¿la acaban de transformar? — preguntó una de las mujeres, esta tenía el pelo largo y rubio.

—Tiene aspecto de que ese no es su caso ya que si la observas bien te darás cuenta de que ella al igual que nosotros tiene los ojos dorados— dijo Jasper y luego continuó –Yo creí lo mismo que tu pero Edward me mostró ese detalle— realmente me empezó a irritar que hablaran de mi como si no estuviera, pero en otra parte también me agradada ya que de una u otra forma yo no podría contestar a esas preguntas, me sentía impotente al no poder recordar nada.

En el momento en que terminó de decir esto, todos exceptuando a Alice, Jasper, Renesme y Edward se acercaron a verme a los ojos, me asusto su cercanía, pero no me moví

Tienes razón, pero entonces como es que no puede recordar quién es— dijo el fortachón.

—No tengo la menor idea— dijo Edward moviendo los hombros muy relajado y continuó – no lo sé todo Emmett—contesto con el seño fruncido y se notada el enojo en su voz, como si le hubieran dicho algo que lo molesto.

— ¿Pero cómo?, si yo creía que tu lo sabías todo hermanito— dijo Emmett soltando una risotada – con eso que le lees la mente a todo el mundo – dijo muy alegre.

—Que tú pienses eso, no significa que sea verdad— dijo Edward algo serio y aun algo molesto.

—Bueno, y qué hacemos con ella— dijo la rubia, con un semblante de indiferencia que no pude comprender, todos parecían tener interés, pero ella parecía fastidiada.

—Creo que la decisión es de ella— dijo el otro hombre del que aún no sabía su nombre, después de decir esto volteó a verme y dijo — ¿Qué piensas hacer? —,"que pienso hacer" ni siquiera sé en qué lugar estoy, ni quién soy y aun así me pregunta que quiero hacer.

No tenía a dónde ir y ellos parecían buenas personas aparte, se parecían a mí y me parecía que eran tan felices y yo quería estar cerca de esos seres tan felices, en eso antes de que pudiera decir algo Edward habló.

—Creo que se quiere quedar con nosotros, Carlisle— Como asía eso, realmente si parece saberlo todo.

—Pues si eso es lo que realmente quieres, no creo que tengamos problemas con eso— dijo viéndome fijamente, parecían muy buenas personas.

Después de que Carlisle dijera esto Alice corrió a abrazarme mientras gritaba emocionada — sí, sí, sí, sí, sí, sí, sí— luego hiso que diera vueltas con ella, después se detuvo y se quedó viendo mi ropa — si vas a pertenecer a nuestra familia, tendrás que vestirte mejor— después de decir esto me tomó de la mano pero la detuvo Jasper tomándola de la mano.

—Creo que sería mejor primero que nos presentáramos como se debe y luego podrás hacer que se cambie— dijo con alegría en su voz.

—Bueno, pero que sea rápido que me molesta la forma en que está vestida— después de decir esto se escuchó un golpe muy fuerte en la puerta y luego se escuchó cómo se abrió la puerta muy estrepitosamente y luego le siguió un fuerte grito, que hiso que me pusiera a la defensiva.

—¡¡¡¡RENESME¡¡¡¡ — y se vio cómo entraba una enorme figura por la puerta.

—Tranquilo Jacob, ella está bien— dijo Edward muy serio y con el seño nuevamente fruncido.

—¿Qué pasa Jake? ¿Por qué gritas así?- dijo Renesme algo preocupada.

—Estaba patrullando por si a caso había algún peligro cerca y encontré el aroma de una sanguijuela cerca— dijo gritando – cuando seguimos el rastro nos dimos cuenta de que se dirigía a la escuela y como el aroma se mescló luego con el tuyo creí que te había lastimado— ya las últimas palabras las dijo en voz baja al ver que ella se encontraba bien.

— Tranquilo ella no me ha hecho nada y aparte tiene la misma dieta que nosotros así que no creo que me lastime— dijo Renesme poniendo su mano en su cara, él se fue tranquilizando, ya tranquilo inspiró hondamente y arrugó la nariz, luego volteó a verme con cara de pocos amigos —con que ella se va a quedar aquí, ¿Quién es? — preguntó algo irritado.

—No sabemos cómo se llama— dijo Edward mientras rodada los ojos de una forma muy dramática a mi parecer.

—Bueno tenemos que llamarla de alguna forma, ¿no lo creen? — dijo la única que no había hablado, tenía una voz muy tierna.

—Bueno, y cómo la llamaremos— dijo Jacob

—No lo digas así suena a que fuera una mascota que encontramos en la calle— le dijo Bella a Jacob.

—Bueno, no se peleen y encontremos un nombre— dijo la rubia

—Aparte si se va a quedar con nosotros tenemos que informarle a Sam, para que no reaccione como Jacob—hablo Carlisle.

—Bueno y qué les parece Marian— dijo la rubia que en este momento parecía más animada.

—Qué tal Julieta— dijo Jasper que se encontrada al lado de Alice, parecía que la estada sujetando para que dejara de brincar.

—Y por qué no Rosa— dijo Emmett con una gran sonrisa que me causo algo de ternura, sele marcaban unos hoyuelos en las mejillas que lo asían ver enternecedor.

En ese momento empezaron a correr muchas imágenes en mi cabeza, esas imágenes mostraban una conversación muy parecida a la que tenía lugar en este mismo momento enfrente de mí, un grupo de personas buscando el mejor nombre para mí, pero yo tenía nombre, lo sabía, pero no lo recordaba hasta que escuché a alguien decir "Elizabeth", era la misma voz que a estado dando vueltas en mi cabeza, eso hiso que recordara una casa y a alguien gritando "María Elizabeth, ya es hora se nos ha se tarde" esta voz era de una mujer que al parecer estada enojada, su voz me era tan familiar, en eso Jasper interrumpió ese recuerdo.

—¿Pasa algo?, ¿te encuentras bien? —dijo esto poniendo una mano en mi hombro y viéndome a los ojos intensamente.

—Sí, lo siento si los asusté es que creo haber recordado algo.—

—¿Qué fue? — preguntó Alice, algo alterada y exaltada.

—Su nombre— contesto Edward— y al parecer no es esta la primera vez que pierde la memoria ya que recordó otra conversaciones parecidas a esta— Cuando terminó de decir esto todos voltearon a verme, yo sólo asentí, ¿él realmente leía el pensamiento de las personas como lo había dicho Emmett? En ese momento Edward sonrió y asintió con la cabeza.

—Bueno Edward y como se llama— preguntó emmett

—Se llama María Elizabeth, por las imágenes que vi en su cabeza a estado en casi todo el mundo- aunque al parecer le quitaron importancia ya que alice, ignoro por completo este hecho.

—Qué tal si sólo la llamamos María— dijo Alice —ya que es muy largo su nombre, no te importa o ¿sí? — me preguntó ansiosa, y pasando sus brazo por mis hombros.

—No, no importa, está bien— dije sonriéndole por lo feliz que parecía.

—Bueno pues bienvenida a la familia— dijo Carlisle— yo soy Carlisle Cullen, ellos son mis hijos Emmett, Jasper, Rosali, Alice, Bella y Edward, ella es mi nieta Renesme y él es un amigo de la familia.

-mucho gusto, y muchísimas gracias de aceptarme- dije algo triste –lamento causar molestias, pero me siento tan cómoda, son tan felices, ojala que si tengo familia en algún lugar sea como ustedes- dije aun más triste de lo que ya estaba, en eso Alice se me acercó y me abrazó.

-Tranquila, si tienes familia seguro que será como la de nosotros y si no la tienes, en ese caso nosotros seremos tu familia- después de decir eso me apretó más fuerte y dijo: – no vas a estar sola, no te dejaré sola- después de esto me separó de su cuerpo y me miró con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro.

-Bueno, puesto que ya eres miembro de esta familia creo que hay que comunicárselo a Sam y al resto de la manada, ¿no lo creen?- dijo Emmett con una amplia sonrisa.

-Pero antes se tiene que cambiar- dijo Alice después de verme de arriba a abajo, continuó: - creo que se tiene que dar un baño, parece rata mojada-

Después de decir esto me tomó de la mano y me metió a una gran habitación blanca en la cual había una regadera e hizo que me bañara, luego de haberme bañado hizo que me pusiera un vestido blanco muy bonito, unos zapatos muy extraños y un suéter tejido de un gris muy bonito, me secó el cabello y me llevó piso abajo. Cuando llegamos estaban todos reunidos en la sala.

-Bueno pues creo que primero tienes que conocer a mi manada ya que es la que normalmente merodea por aquí- dijo Jacob y después de esto se escuchó el aullido de un lodo afuera y eso hizo que mi cabeza encontrara otro recuerdo de mi pasado.

_Me encontraba en un callejón en Londres y tenía enfrente de mí a un gran lodo, estaba agazapado en su lugar listo para atacarme, no había ninguna forma de escaparme de aquel lugar, y tenía miedo, no de que me hiriera, de eso no, tenía miedo de llegar a herirlo. No quería que saliera herido de alguna forma, pero tampoco pensada dejar que me matara._

-¡¡¡Edward¡¡¡- se escuchó la voz de Bella -¿¿¿Qué tienes, estás bien???-

-Tranquila estoy bien sólo que eso se veía tan real que me dejé llevar, ¿Cómo es posible que sobrevivieras a eso?, ¿Qué paso?, ¿Cómo escapaste?- Empezó a preguntarme algo alterado, en ese momento me di cuenta que estaba en el suelo.

-No lo sé, interrumpieron mi recuerdo con los gritos- Al decir eso me di cuenta que yo también estaba en pánico pero menor que él.

-¿Cómo pudo salir de ese lugar?- preguntó Alice, que tenía los ojos perdidos en la nada.

-Creo que lo sabremos si es que sigue con el recuerdo después- Contestó Edward que ya estaba tranquilo y de pie.

- ¿Qué tiene Alice? – estaba preocupada de que le pasara algo.

-Tranquila, es sólo que ella ve el futuro y está al parecer viendo nuestra conversación de más al rato, se está enterando de que es lo que recordaste-realmente esta familia era muy especial , a igual que sus integrantes.

-Eso es….- Empecé a decir cuando Emmett me interrumpió -raro, sorprendente- dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro – te acostumbras con el tiempo, después soltó una gran carcajada.

-Bueno, después hablamos de esto, al parecer Seth tiene que hacer tarea y sólo está esperando a conocer a la nueva integrante de la familia para ir a hacerla- dijo Edward.

Cuando salimos de la casa nos encontramos con cuatro enormes lobos de diferente pelaje cada uno, se encontraban en el jardín de la casa, se encontraban sentados en medio círculo, cuando nos acercarnos uno de ellos se paró y se acercó a mí poniéndose justamente enfrente de mí y mirándome directamente a los ojos, tenía el pelaje de un color como arena muy bonito, se quedó ahí delante de mí sin moverse después de un largo momento, él se acercó a mi costado derecho y empezó a ronronear y a frotarse contra mí.


	2. Un nuevo inicio

**Disclaimer: La idea de la historia es mía y Elizabeth de ay en fuera todo lo demás no me pertenece solo juego con los personajes que ya están estipulados en el libro Twilight o crepúsculo como quieran decirle, espero que les guste y cualquier sugerencia seles agradece.**

**Todo lo que está en cursiva son recuerdos. **

2

Mientras aquel gigantesco lobo se encontraba a mi lado tuve una sensación de paz, felicidad, miedo y sorpresa, todo entrelazado, en mi vida había sentido algo así, pero me fascinada sentir ese revoltijo de sentimientos estada completamente segura que esa era la primera des que sentía algo de esa naturales, tan atrayente y tan repelente a la vez, aunque no tuviera ningún recuerdo de mi pasado, estada completamente segura de que ese sentimiento era nuevo, es de ese tipo de sentimientos que no puedes olvidar y que recordarías con facilidad.

No me di cuenta de que tenía mis dedos enredados en el pelaje del lodo hasta que Emmett empezó a carraspear y a soltar risitas por lo bajo mientras decía de una forma picara -ay público presente- gracias a que era vampiro no me sonroje sino seguro que estaría roja como un tomare.

Esme lo reprendió como era lógico ya que se notada mi incomodidad en el ambiente, aparte de la diversión de los demás al ver cómo era regañado Emmet, ros nos recordó que teníamos algo importante que hacer ya que por las circunstancias era importante que habláramos con Sam, seguía sin entender por qué era tan importante que habláramos con él, pero decidí seguirlos y hacer lo que me pedían.

El lodo que estada a mi lado empezó a gemir como si lo hubieran herido, en el momento que me separe de él para empezar a caminar con los demás, eso me alarmo, no quería herirlo.

Decidi preguntarle a Edward que pasada. -¿está bien?- le pregunte con una preocupación muy notable en la voz.

A lo que él contesto son un gesto entre ausente y paternal, bueno según yo-sí, solo que no quiere separarse de ti- me dijo y luego se dirigió al lobo – bueno Seth tienes que hacer tus deberes, así que no te quejes y empieza a caminar, ya mañana la pobras ver, se va a quedar con nosotros- después de decir eso puso su mano en el lomo del gran lobo.

Empezamos a correr por el bosque, cada uno al lado de su pareja, yo ida al lado del gigantesco lobo que no se separada mucho y empezaron a explicarme las reglas.

Empezó Carlisle ya que él era el líder del clan, según lo que adía notado -bueno si te vas a quedar con nosotros tienes que acatar unas reglas importantes y claro ay unas que aunque no estés con nosotros tienes que acatar-su voz sonada tranquila aunque con un toque de seriedad que hiso que pusiera gran atención a lo que me decían.

Jasper lo secundo empezando con la primer regla que tenía que acatar -no puedes dejar que te vean a la luz del sol- eso seme hiso algo extraño pero no ida a discutir lo que me dijesen

Continuo rosalie -no puedes dejar que nadie conozca nuestro secreto- "_los humanos te temerán si saben qué clase de monstro eres" _le dio la razón la voz que resonada en mi cabeza.

Así cada uno de ellos continuo diciendo reglas hasta que Jacob con una voz sedera dijo la mas importante de todas las reglas -no puedes tomar sangre de ningún humano, ni siquiera puedes morder a alguno- vocifero Jacob – y claramente tienes que mantenerte lejos de la reserva- esto último lo dijo con una mueca en la cara al escuchar el gruñido del lobo que estada a mi lado- aunque creo que tu das a ser la excepción a esa regla- cuando termino de decir esto todos se detuvieron.

Me sorprendió que se detuvieran tan abruptamente, así que decidí que lo mejor era preguntar.- ¿Qué pasa?- en el momento en el que dije eso apareció un gran lobo enfrente de nosotros, era negro y traía las fauces entre abiertas.

Y empezó otra des ese recuerdo, _el enorme lobo en el callejón se lanzo contra mí en eso antes de que me alcanzara lo esquive por debajo de él , empecé a correr hasta que llegue al bosque, aquel lobo no dejada de perseguirme y en eso alce la vista al cielo y vi como una nube tapada la luna llena que estada encima de nosotros y el enorme lobo se transformo en un joven, que con una vos algo rota gripo "corre", antes de que la luna quedara descubierta otra vez lo golpe con una roca y se desmallo, en eso corrí para alejarme de él y mientras corría me di cuenta de que estada herida._

El recuerdo fue interrumpido por la voz de Bella que me saco de mis cavilaciones. -¿Qué pasa Edward?- pregunto con una vos que denotada la preocupación que sentía.

Edward coloco su mano en el hombro de ella para tranquilizarla -nada estoy bien, solo fue otro recuerdo que tuvo Elizabeth, sus recuerdos son tan claros que siento como si estuvieran pasando en el momento- después de decir eso, quito su otra mano de su estomago, de la cual no me adía percatado hasta ese momento.-bueno a lo que vinimos, Sam esta impacienté – contesto ahora más tranquilo.

Carlisle dio un paso al frente y con vos muy respetuosa empezó. -Bueno, Sam como te abras dado cuente en mi familia ay una nueva integrante y vinimos a que la conocieras para que estuvieran enterados de su presencia y que no los tome por sorpresa encontrar su olor por el bosque- el lobo asintió

Edward empezó a hablar, parecía que fuera Sam el que hablara y no él.-gracias por tener la amabilidad de comunicarnos las nuevas noticias, si me disculpan tengo que regresar a casa Emily a tenido nauseas y antojos en estos días y no quisiera dejarla sola mucho tiempo-después de que Edward dijo esto el gran lobo se fue.

Cuando aquel enorme lobo se fue, yo empecé a buscar al lobo que apenas unos segundos se encontrada a mi lado y que deje de percibirlo, lo cual empezó a alterarme.

Edward puso su mano en mi cabeza para que me tranquilizara -Tranquila en un momento regresa solo fue a ponerse ropa para que lo conocieras como humano-dijo Edward y en ese momento apareció un joven a unos cuantos metros detrás de él y casi por el mismo lugar en el que se adía ido Sam, el joven traía un pantalón de mezclilla corto y una camisa blanca sin botones, me quede en blanco cuando lo vi no savia que decir, era tan guapo.

Empezó a acercarse a mí y sentí como en mi cuerpo corría una descarga electica, no era desagradable al contrario era muy placentera.

En su rostro adía una gran sonrisa que me desarmo por completo.-hola, soy Seth- mientras hablada estiro la mano frente a mí, su aroma pego de lleno en mi cara, tenía un olor a tierra y a sol que era realmente placentera.

Me quede parada en blanco por completo, sin mover un musculo solo apreciando ere olor que le quedada también, no reaccione hasta que escuche la cantarina voz de Alice-tienes que estrecharla- dijo entre risitas.

En el momento en el que dijo eso yo extendí mi mano y el la tomo con suma suavidad, el contacto de su piel con la mía causo una descarga electica y un revoloteo en mi estomago que no supe describir.

Creo que a todo el mundo le gustada sacarme de mis cavilaciones, o yo andada muy distraída como para darme cuenta de que algo pasada a mi alrededor, ya que la voz de Edward me regreso a la realidad. -creo que si no le preguntas nunca pobras saber- le dijo Edward a Seth – aparte no creo que te diga que no- continuo hablando con una sonrisa en su rostro, depuse de que Edward dijo eso Seth bajo la cabeza y puede escuchar como su corazón latía cada vez más rápido y subía la sangre a su rostro y empezó a murmurar por lo bajo.

Gracias a mi condición de vampiro pude comprender lo que murmurada. -¿quieres salir con migo?- aun sin alzar la cabeza.

Quede atónita, y algo descolocada sí que tuve que preguntar. -¿me preguntas a mí?-

Si estomago se lleno de mariposas cuando escuche su contestación.-sí, ¿quisieras salir con migo?-al decir esto levantó el rostro y me miro con ojos suplicantes, no savia que decir nunca avía salido con un chico.

Antes de que yo pudiera decir algo Alice interrumpió contestando por mí.-claro que le gustaría salir contigo- le dijo con una amplia sonrisa y luego seme quedo viendo, -ven a recogerla mañana en la tarde a nuestra casa.

Se extendió una gran sonrisa en su cara, -claro ay estaré- contesto muy animado

Realmente como iba terminaría sin moverme de ese lugar nunca, realmente era encantador verlo pero claro como en las otras ocasiones la voz de alguien me saco de mi ensoñación -bueno Seth es hora de que vayas a terminar tu tarea, si no tu madre me regañara por sonsacarte- dijo Jacob muy serio

Seth sele quedo viendo y con una sonrisa en el rostro contra ataco. -bueno jefe iré pero recuerda que tu también tienes que terminar la tuya- dijo Seth con un tomo muy alegre en la voz, después voltio a verme y antes de que me diera cuenta de lo que pasaba el me sostenía en sus brazos y me plantada un beso en la frente.

Realmente si no fuera que savia que era imposible hubiera jurado que mi corazón muerto volvía a la vida. -nos vemos mañana en la tarde-después de decir eso se fue por el mismo lugar por el que adía llegado

Escuche la voz de Jacob me regreso al mundo, que raro diría que realmente era muy distraída-bueno creo que yo también me voy-dijo Jacob y se despidió de Renesme y se fue.

Realmente me afectada ese chico, me adía olvidado con mucha facilidad de que estada rodeada de gente hasta el preciso momento en que escuche la voz de Esme -creo que es una buena idea que nosotros también nos vayamos a casa- dijo sonriéndome.

Todos empezamos a correr de regreso a la casa, cuando llegamos Emmett empezó a hablar de jugar fuercitas, después de ver como jugada con Jasper y que este ya no quiso jugar me miro con ojos curiosos.

Mostrando su brazo y haciendo un movimiento para que se notaran mas sus músculos me pregunto con voz maliciosa -¿quieres jugar?-

"_creo que eres más fuerte que la mayoría de los de tu especie enana_" creo que esa voz empezada a fastidiarme, pero causo una gran curiosidad en mi, y quise comprobar sí lo que decía esa voz era verdad. -bueno- acepte ya que parecía que a él le divertiría eso.

Empezamos a jugar y mientras jugábamos los demás se fueron acercando a vernos, ninguno de los 2 lograda hacer que el otro cediera, estuvimos así hasta que Alice grito algo desesperada por la situación.-empate, ninguno ganara y como hay cosas que hacer y no quiero eternizarme viendo como se eternizan haciendo esto creo que me llevare a Elizabeth, tenemos cosas importantes que hacer- me tomo de brazo y me levanto, empezó a jalarme a la sala en la que se encontraban todos.

Empezó a hablar Carlisle-bueno como vas a vivir con nosotros y al parecer por lo que paso hoy esto va a ser permanente, hemos tomado la decisión de que mientras estemos aquí, te quedaras en el cuarto de Edward ya que él ya no lo usa por que vive en una cabaña con Bella y con Nessi así que lo arreglaremos para que sea tu cuarto-_"ya este será tu cuarto mientras podamos estar en este lugar, no te encariñes demasiado, solo es temporal" _, esa voz o eran recuerdos o realmente estada perdiendo la cabeza.

Dando un salto Alice empezó a gritar - y empezaremos desde hoy, aunque creo que no acabaremos hoy- se quedo viendo un punto fijo, parecía como ida pero ya que los demás no mostraban signos de preocupación no me alarme.

Empezamos a arreglar el cuarto todos, Alice nos coordino para arreglarlo, primero sacamos todo lo que había en el cuarto y Alice compro pintura que tuvo que ir a recoger Emmett y Jasper mientras los demás arregláramos todo para pintar, cuando llego Jasper y Emmett con la pintura Alice ya tenía decidido como pintaríamos el cuarto junto con Esme, cuando terminamos de pintar, y al verlo concluido todo me fascino como había quedado.

El techo asía alusión a una noche estrellada los muros estaban pintados de blanco y tenían un margen de color negro alrededor , puso un librero que en lugar de tener libros tenia películas que según ella me fascinarían, también había libros, música, tenía una televisión de plasma que según ella me avía dicho era la mejor, Edward me regalo su sofá de piel de color negro que pusimos al lado de las ventanas, Emmett en gesto de bienvenida me regalo una batería para mi cuarto y aparte prometió que me enseñaría a tocarla, Rosalie me regalo un espejo enorme, Alice pues ella me dio el closet lleno de ropa, Jasper me regalo una grandiosa moto, porque me habían hecho prometer que no andaría corriendo por todos lados porque la gente se daría cuenta de que era diferente a ellos, Carlisle me regalo la mayor parte de los libros que estaban en el librero, Bella me dio los demás libros que tenía el librero y parte de las películas.

Cuando terminamos ya estada amaneciendo, esto prometía ser el inicio de mi vida ya que no recordada mi anterior vida.

Me sentía tan feliz que no savia como expresar mi gratitud con palabras,"_la mejor forma de agradecer algo es con pocas palabras, pero poniendo todo tu corazón en ellas"_-Muchísimas gracias- fue lo único que pude decir, agradecía por todo lo que estaban haciendo por mí, realmente no entendía por qué me ayudaban pero se los agradecería siempre.

Esme contesto con un simple –no tienes nada que agradecer- y empezamos a hablar de un tema que era muy importante al parecer, bueno considerando que teníamos que guardar las apariencias.

La escuela realmente no entendía bien el asunto pero si ellos querían que asistiera pues uno que podía hacer, -tiene que ir a la escuela- argumentada Emmett –podemos hacer que pase como hija de alguno de nosotros- comento con una amplia sonrisa en la cara.

Fue atajado por Rosalie -pero no creo que estemos mucho más tiempo aquí del que ya hemos estado- tremía un semblante entre alegre y serio que no logre entender.

Emmett sin perder su amplia sonrisa comenzó a hablar sin urgencia.-pero seguro que le servirá de experiencia para cuando empecemos otra vez en otra parte- paso una mano por los hombros de Rosalie quien le pasó una mano por la cintura como respuesta refleja.

Esme empezó a hablar mientras se acercada a mi -el tiene razón rosalie, puede servirle de experiencia para cuando empecemos en otra parte- paso una mano por mis hombros como para darme apoyo.

Bella se acerco a nosotras empezando a argumentar - y como se ve más chica que nosotros sí creo que pueda pasar como hija de alguno de nosotros- apoyo Bella

Empecé a creer que no le caía bien a Rose por la forma en la que su vos espeto su siguiente argumento - y de quien vamos a decir que es hija-

Edward que estad cerca de Alice empezó a hablar.- ¿Qué te parece que digamos que es de Alice y de Jasper?- intervino Edward rápidamente – ¿qué te parece Alice?

Alice que empezada a brincar por todos lados se acerco a Jasper- pues por mí no ay ningún problema, ¿y tú qué opinas Jasper?- le pregunto Alice

Él observándome, asintió con la cabeza -sí, es una gran idea- cuando jasper dijo esto su voz sonó muy alegre y entusiasmado y empezó a planear todo.-bueno, entonces hay que conseguir todos los documentos, ay que escribirla a la escuela, comprarle una mochila, cuadernos, libros- empezó a tararear Jasper que en estos momentos parecía tan hiperactivo como Alice.

Alice poso sus manos en las mejillas de Jasper mientras lo tranquilizada.-tranquilo Jasper todavía tenemos tiempo, acaban de empezar las clases-lo tranquilizo Alice

El empezó a inquietarse, sin darme cuenta también estada muy inquieta, escuchando a Jasper hablar.-pero que tal si se atrasa en la escuela por tardarnos mucho-

Alice con una gran sonrisa empezó a darle ideas para que se tranquilizara.-pues en ese caso le ayudamos a estudiar, de cualquier forma no tenemos que dormir-

En eso Bella se unió a la plática-si quieren yo voy con "J" y consigo todos los documentos necesarios-

Todos se veían entusiasmados, en cierta parte me asía sentir cómoda y en cierta otra parte incomoda ya que estada causando molestias, en eso todos se voltearon a verme y me aseguraron que me ayudarían si tenía problemas con algo.

Nessi empezó a quejarse de que se le hacía tarde para ir a la escuela, cuando ella se fue a la escuela Jasper insistió que tenía que empezar a tomar clases para que cuando entrara a la escuela no seme asiera tan complicado entender lo que me iban a explicar en la escuela, en eso se fue toda mi mañana, Jasper se la paso explicándome todo sobre la historia de estados unidos y luego empezó con la historia universal realmente todo era muy interesante ya que Japer saco unos mapas y unos soldaditos de juguete y fue mostrándome la forma y las estrategias que se utilizaban en ciertas épocas y en ciertas guerras ya que ida a empezar a explicarme la segunda guerra mundial Alice nos interrumpió.

Dando saltos se acerco a Jasper y se monto en sus espalda mientras hablada -Jasper, creo que es hora de que dejes que se cambie, no creo que Seth tarde mucho en llegar para llevarla a su cita de hoy, mañana puedes terminar de explicarle la segunda guerra mundial si eso quieres- después de decir eso Jasper asintió con la cabeza.

Alice me llevo a que me cambiara de ropa -ten ponte esto- me dio un vestido blanco con listones de colores pastel y encaje de los mismos tonos luego izo que me sentara para que ella pudiera arreglarme el cabello- bueno estas lista, creo que le gustara mucho a Seth como te vestí, ahora si estoy en lo correcto, esta esperándote haya abajo, vamos ve, que te diviertas mucho- después de decir esto izo que saliera de la habitación.

Ella tenía razón el ya estada esperándome en la sala, mas apenas ida entrando, cuando me vio vi como se le pusieron los ojos como platos.-te ves hermosa- fue lo único que pudo decir y luego salimos de la casa.


End file.
